


哥哥

by shirleg11



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleg11/pseuds/shirleg11
Summary: “妹妹你帮帮我…”“可以，但你得当我的情人。”短篇一发完
Relationships: 兄妹 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	哥哥

你看着推开办公室黑色木门的男人，眼角提起一抹几不可见的笑。

我的好哥哥，我们总算再见面了。

你清楚哥哥这次来的目的，他公司的资金链由于一场人祸断裂，他面临着破产的境地。而你是他公司的上家。如果能获得你的帮助，公司就能保住。

他显然没想到这家公司的老总是你——十年前被他狠心抛弃的妹妹。你们并非亲兄妹，六岁那年，你改嫁的母亲带着你走进了一栋白色的别墅，指着一个你从没见过的叔叔，要求你叫他爸爸，你脆生生地应了，才发现男人身边的瘦弱少年，于是你睁着大眼睛看向他，妈妈这才告诉你这是你十三岁的的哥哥。于是你总是缠着那个少年，和他一起玩，即使你们之间有着七岁的年龄差，他也耐心地陪你玩捉迷藏，在你摔跤时关切地抱你起来，温柔地给你消毒伤口，他还给你代签过不及格的数学试卷，而你也将他视作最重要的人。

可慢慢地你们都长大了，哥哥开始疏远你了，他不再陪你了，你以为这是青春期性别分化的正常现象。因为所有人都以为哥哥会分化成一个alpha，没想到他却成为了一个omega。十年前的社会对omega平权的意识还不高，于是哥哥整日郁郁寡欢。还是个孩子的你有次穿过走廊，在哥哥的房间门口闻道了一股浓浓的焦糖布丁味，你生气地捶着哥哥的房门，控诉他吃独食。过了几个钟头，哥哥到你的房间给你道歉，还给你带了焦糖布丁谢罪，你看他急得满面潮红，满意地收下了。没过几天，你的学校上了生理卫生课，你突然开窍了，明白那是哥哥信息素的味道。

从那以后，每个月的那几天，你都会穿过走廊，刻意在哥哥的门前驻足，只为了闻闻哥哥信息素的味道。

几年以后，你也分化了，你成了一个alpha，你的信息素是清新却带着侵略的茉莉广藿香，而哥哥的甜得有些腻的焦糖布丁却成了你最渴望的味道。

abo性别分化后的世界，两个人能否走到一起，不再取决于样貌或人品，而是独一无二的信息素，两种信息素互补而成，在相遇的一霎，发生无法逆转的化学反应。

你十七岁那年继父车祸去世，年轻的哥哥把你和妈妈叫过来，把一叠照片拍在大理石桌面上，怒吼着把你们赶出了那幢白色别墅。你才知道，你能住在这里，是因为你的妈妈把哥哥的妈妈逼自杀了。

你看着十年未见的哥哥，闻着空气中那股若有若无的焦糖布丁味，早已燥热难耐。

“哥哥，好久不见。”你请他坐下，让秘书倒了茶，在她耳边耳语，示意她不要让人来打扰你们。

“嗯...”

你见他一时无言，便主动开口：“哥哥，你来这里，我当然知道你的目的是什么，我可以帮你，只是有个条件。”

你看见哥哥的眼中闪过一丝光，却仍小心翼翼地问你：“请问是什么条件？”

“请你当我的情人吧。”你见他对你如此生疏，便恶趣味地拂过他被碎发遮住的腺体，紧紧地搂住他的肩膀。

他显然被你的语言以及行为吓了一跳，眼中黯了几分，盯着地面自己的鞋尖不说话。

“哥哥你还需要思考吗，没有我的帮助的话，你的职员和工人都拿不到工资诶，你经营了那么多年的公司也会功亏一篑，你只能流落街头了诶，况且我和你是熟人，接受起来会容易得多吧。”你在他的耳边轻轻地劝他，你感受到热气喷在他耳垂时他轻轻的颤抖。

眼眶都红了，快要哭了诶。

“反正你也是靠打抑制剂来过活的吧，都没有体验过交合在一起的快乐，努力在下属面前装beta，我可知道你是个货真价实的omega哦，哥哥你今年都三十三岁了，算老处男了哟，除了我还有谁要你呀。”你轻轻地舔着他后颈的腺体，焦糖布丁味霎时充满了室内，透过办公室的单向玻璃，你清楚地看见办公室里的几个alpha四处张望着，试图寻找这股香味的源头。

“我答应你...但求你不要在这里。”他颤抖着求你，脸颊升起可疑的绯红。

“哥哥，你好兴奋，这里都湿了呢。”你沿着他翘起的臀部摸到了大腿根部，果不其然是湿湿的感觉。排除自己大量释放alpha信息素的可能，哥哥只可能是被你挑拨得发情了。

“求你...我不要在这里...妹妹...”一滴羞耻的眼泪从他的眼角滑落，他显然也看见了单向玻璃外alpha越来越躁动的表现。

“哥哥不要哭哦，我会把你照顾得很舒服的。”半拖着浑身滚烫的他，你将他带入办公室附属的卧室，啪嗒一声锁上了门。

“好啦，哥哥不用担心了，在这个房间里哥哥发情的味道除了我不会有人知道的。”

你将哥哥丢在大床上，亲吻着他的唇，抚摸着他身体的线条。

很快哥哥就湿得厉害了，下身的那一片满是水渍。要强的他不可能自己脱下不舒服的裤子，那就只好由你来代劳了。你轻轻地剥下他的黑色西装裤，细长的五指隔着内裤在他的软肉上按摩。然后用哥哥的西装擦干，你粗暴地撕开了他的衬衫，在他光洁的身体上种上草莓。当然，乳头的按摩是不可少的。

你吮吸着他的乳肉，想象着从这里流出奶汁的情形，自己的下身也笔挺地立了起来。

你的手指温柔地捅进他的小穴，转动着扩张，让哥哥不至于在你进入的时候疼得叫出声。很快湿湿的穴口就能进入三根手指了，你将哥哥翻了个身，让他跪在床上，你从后面进入了哥哥的洞口，从未被开采过的穴道紧得不行，你爽得差点叫出声，你前后摆动身子，不断流出的蜜汁做足了润滑，又被你带出了洞口，一滴滴落在白色的床单上。哥哥好像很害羞，一直扭动着身子，想要钻进枕头堆里，埋住自己孟浪的呻吟。他早已经射了，下身正对着的那片区域脏乱不堪。你却还不知疲倦地在他身体里运动，一次次冲破禁忌，捅入他的生殖腔，最后按着他的腰到达了顶峰，将精液尽数射进了他的生殖腔，咬破腺体完成标记。哥哥爽得呻吟出声，半响后才发现自己遭遇着巨大的怀孕可能，找回了自己已经有主了的危机意识。

我抱住撒泼的他，用信息素安抚他。

“哥哥，我喜欢你很久了，连我的信息素，也都是因为你的刺激而生成的，和你的很搭吧。”这话不假，我闻到他的焦糖布丁味就走不动路，希望生理课本上没写错——alpha一生只会遇见一个同他相互契合的omega，哥哥红了脸，躲在我的怀里不说话。

后来我才知道哥哥也喜欢我，他看见我也走不动路，不过是腿软得走不动。

哥哥后来怀孕了，高龄产夫的高流产率和严重的孕吐逼迫他不得不将公司交给你，自己安心在家里养你们的宝宝。

你感觉晚上回家是一种享受了，有等你的人，有温热的饭菜，还有甜甜的乳汁当宵夜。

“你喝饱了，宝宝喝什么？”哥哥蹙眉看着伏在自己胸口的你，担忧地说。

  



End file.
